


Tonight

by Hafl



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hafl/pseuds/Hafl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happens at the same time as Forgotten Boots. Another visit takes place in another tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

Almost soundlessly, a man-shaped shadow slipped out of the tent. However, the man was not as stealthy as he hoped. Immediately after he was out of sight, a single female figure entered the tent he left. When she entered, a few sparks flew in the darkness of the tent, and after that, light of a candle started to illuminate the tent. It showed that the figure, that entered the tent, belonged to a young knight called Amelia. The one, who had ignited the candle was a young hunter called Neimi.

„Good evening, Neimi," said Amelia.

Neimi stood up, and embraced Amelia, „I missed you," she said.

When hearing this, Amelia smiled, „We haven't seen each other for two hours."

„Colm's out tonight; we've got the entire night for ourselves," said Neimi.

Amelia didn't say anything. She just put out the candle and kissed her lover.


End file.
